cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Auros
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Auros is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation at 220 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Auros work diligently to produce Marble and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Auros is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Auros to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Auros allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Auros believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Auros will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History After the Great Wars, thousands of people around the world were displaced, homeless, and poverty-ridden. These refugees traveled form nation to nation, looking for a new life. They were mocked and rejected because of their poverty. Eventually, they made to the uninhabited New World and settled there. They lived in different communities because of they were culturally different. Even though they were separated, the limited resources began to create tensions between the settlements. These tensions spilled over and caused the Great Civil War. 90% of population in each settlement was wiped out by the war. The survivors decided to create one nation in the memory of those killed. They wanted the nation to become a symbol of hope for the entire world. Thus, Auros was born. Politics The government of follows two policies in the way they govern the nation depending on whether the nation is in war or peace. *Peace Policy: It must benefit the people in the long-term. *War Policy: The nation must survive. In peace, the government must never do anything to infringe upon the people's rights unless it causes harm to other people's rights. in war, the government should restrict the rights to the bare minimum and only because the rights would cause the nation to fall. The Federal Government is broken into three parts: *Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the Senate and the House of Representatives, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The president is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The Three Great Freedoms Political Freedom *''All citizens have the right to vote on political issues and be involved in the daily workings of government. '' Economic Freedom *''All citizens have the the right to prosper and succeed. The government cannot take away a citizen's earnings without using the process of law. '' Social Freedom *''All citizens have the right to express themselves in any way so longer as it harms no one else. The government cannot enact laws which favor one group/ideology over another. '' Foreign Policy The nation of Auros is neutral in most instances of affairs overseas. However, if a nation is forcing its will on another nation, Auros will intervene in order to protect the freedom of subjugated nation. When it comes to foreign aid, Auros gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to make sure their own nation is taken care of first. The nation of Auros WILL NOT trade with any nation that has a history of inhuman treatment towards its citizens. Auros believes in preemptive war against rogue nations and technology raiders. Overall, the foreign policy of Auros reflects the nation as a peaceful country that is not afraid destroy evil whenever it rises the world. Religion The nation of Auros does not have a national religion. It believes the people should have the right to worship or not worship God as they please. However, each month, the government urges the people to learn about a different religion. The government also puts money towards religious institutions in accordance with Executive Order 17. The government currently advocates the Sikh religion for cultural purposes. Military Army *The Aurian Army currently has a maximum strength 20000 soldiers and 2000 tanks. It is divided into 5 Infantry divisions with each infantry division having 2 200-strong tank divisions attached to it. Navy *Auros does not have a standing navy at the moment. Air Force *The Air Force of Auros consists of 40 F-100 Super Sabre and 15 F-35 Lightning II fighter aircraft and 5 B-52 Stratofortress bomber aircraft. These airplanes are responsible for patrolling the airspace of Auros and attacking the enemies of Auros. The airplanes are divided into two squadrons: Northern Squadron and Southern Squadron. There are 5000 personnel in the Air Force. Special Forces *The Special Forces of Auros is the intelligence and UW (unconventional warfare) branch of the Armed Forces of Auros. The SF is divided into five parts; Intelligence Division; Counter-Terrorism Division; Covert Operations Division; Anti-Nuclear Operations Division; Unconventional Warfare Division. Defense Forces *The Defense Forces of Auros exists to police the nation and defend the nation from foreign invasion. The DF currently has 6,000 guardsmen in service. The DF is divided into 2 commands: Northern Command and Southern Command. ;Weapons ;Anti-tank/assault *FGM-172 Short-Range Assault Weapon (Disposable missile launcher, 140 mm) *FGM-148 Javelin (Reusable missile launcher, 127 mm) *M136 (Bofors AT4; Disposable recoilless rifle, 84 mm) *Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (Reusable rocket launcher, 83 mm) *M72/A1/A2/A3/A4 LAW (Disposable rocket launcher, 66 mm) (USMC) *M203/A1/A2 (Grenade launcher, 40x46mm) ;Bayonets, knives, bayonet-knife models *ASEK *M9 bayonet *M11 Knife *OKC-3S Bayonet *Mk 2 Knife *Gerber Mark II *Machete *Mark 3 Knife *Mission Knives MPK Knife *Strider SMF *SEAL Knife 2000 *Tomahawk (VTAC) ;Grenades *AN/M8 white smoke grenade *AN/M14 thermite grenade *AN/M18 smoke grenade *M67 fragmentation grenade (Fragmentation) *M7A3 CS Gas Grenade *M25A2 Riot Control Grenade *M47 Riot Control Grenade ;Handguns *M9 (Beretta 92FS, 9x19mm) *M11 (SIG P228, 9x19mm) ;Non-lethal *FN 303 *M37 Mid-size Riot Control Disperser ;Rifles and Carbines *M16A4 Assault rifle, (5.56x45mm NATO) *M4 carbine (5.56x45mm NATO) ;Squad automatic weapon/automatic rifle *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (5.56x45mm NATO) *M240B/G (7.62x51mm NATO) ;Shotguns *M500 (Pump-action 12 Gauge) *M590 (Pump-action 12 Gauge) *M590A1 (Pump-action 12 Gauge) *M870 (Pump-action 12 gauge) ;Submachine guns *MP5N (9x19mm Parabellum) *M3/M3A1 Grease Gun (.45 ACP/9x19mm Parabellum) ;Sniper/marksman rifles *M14 rifle (Semi-Automatic Rifle, 7.62x51mm NATO) *M14SE (Semi-Automatic Rifle, 7.62x51mm NATO) *M24 Sniper Weapon System (Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, 7.62x51mm NATO) *M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle (Designated Marksman Rifle, 7.62x51mm NATO) *M40A3 (Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, 7.62x51mm NATO) *M82A1M/A3 (Barrett M82A3; Special Application Scoped Rifle, .50 BMG) ;Machine guns, Automatic grenade launchers, autocannons *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon and variants, (Squad Automatic Weapon, 5.56x45mm NATO) *M2 Family (Heavy Machine Gun, .50 BMG) *M240 Family (Medium Machine Gun, 7.62x51mm NATO) *M60 Family (General Purpose Machine Gun, 7.62x51mm NATO) *GAU-2/A/M134 Family (Rotary-Barreled Machine Gun, 7.62x51mm NATO) *GAU-19/A (Rotary-Barreled Machine Gun, .50 BMG) *M242/Mk 38 Mod 0 Bushmaster Chain gun (Automatic Cannon, 25x137mm) *M61 Family (Rotary-Barreled Automatic Cannon, 20x102mm) *M197 (Rotary-Barreled Automatic Cannon, 20x102mm) *GAU-8/A (Rotary Barreled Automatic Cannon, 30x173mm) *GAU-12/U (Rotary Barreled Automatic Cannon, 25x137mm) *GAU-13/A (Rotary Barreled Automatic Cannon, 30x173mm) *M230 (Chain-Driven Automatic Cannon, 30x113mm) *Mk 19 Mod 0/1/2/3 Automatic Grenade launcher (Automatic Grenade Launcher, 40x53mm) ;Mortars *M120 120 mm mortar *M121 120 mm mortar *M224 60 mm mortar *M252 81 mm mortar *Mortier 120mm Rayé Tracté Modèle F1 ;Artillery *M119 (105 mm Towed Howitzer) *M198 (155 mm Towed Howitzer) *M777 (155 mm Towed Howitzer) *M102 (105 mm Towed Howitzer) *3 inch Gun M5 *M116 (75 mm Pack Howitzer) *M101/A1 (105 mm Towed Howitzer) ;Aircraft ''Fighter *Yak-9 *P-51 *F-86 *MiG-15 *F-100 *F-35 Bomber *AH-1 Cobra *AH-64 Apache *Bristol Blenheim *B-25 Mitchell *B-17G Flying Fortress *B-52 Stratofortress ;Land Vehicles Main Battle Tank *M1 Abrams Infantry Fighting Vehicles *M2/M3 Bradley Armored Personnel Carriers *Stryker *LAV 25 Light Armored Vehicles *High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (also known as HUMVEE) Mine Protected Vehicles *RG-31 Combat Engineering Vehicles *M9 Armored Combat Earthmover *M60A1 Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge *M88 Recovery Vehicle *M104 Wolverine Self-Propelled artillery and Anti-Air *M6 Linebacker *Stryker Mobile Gun System *M109A6 Paladin (155 mm Howitzer Motor Carriage; Full-Track) *Dragon Fire (Self-Propelled Mortar) Economy The economy of Auros is fairly self-sufficient. However, the nation obtains many resources from trading with allied nations. The citizens of Auros work diligently to produce Marble and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a limited free market economy that practices laissez-faire. This gives Auros a very strong economy with very wealthy citizens. Because the citizens are wealthy, they have a very high tax rate of 28%. This annoys most citizens but they understand it is necessary for the nation and they approve of it. Overall, the economy of Auros is strong, healthy, and stable. Events in Aurian History Resources Wars Not long after Auros had been founded, it was involved in a minor war. The Aurian people were suffering from lack of technology and money. The government realized that without a sharp increase in technological resources and money, the nation would collapse. Auros quickly declared upon failing nations with abundance of money and resources. The failing nations had virtually no military forces and the Aurian Armed Forces quickly defeated the enemy armies using maneuver warfare. In the end, the Aurian Armed Forces suffered few casualties and captured much needed resources for its nation. Admittance to Polaris About a century after the creation of Auros, the government realized that the nation would not be truly safe until it was in an alliance. after searching for many alliances, Auros chose to ally itself with Polaris (New Polar Order) due to the friendliness of the people in the alliance. After going though a grueling examination, the nation of Auros joined Polaris as committed member. First Great Boom Not long after being accepted into Polaris, the nation of Auros began to experience an economic boom. Factories spread across the nation, citizens began earning more money, and the quality of life increase. Mixed with foreign aid from Polaris, Auros experienced its First Great Economic Boom. The boom turned a 3rd world nation into a rising star on the world stage. Operation Freedom Sword This is the first major war in Aurian history. It began when a rogue nation attacked a fellow Polaris member. A coalition was quickly formed to counter this threat. The Allied Forces fought bravely and used amazing strategy but in the end, the coalition was unable to destroy the infrastructure and land of the rogue nation. The war devastated the Allied forces' nations but they quickly recovered. The war helped bring about the creation of the Aurian Air Force, Army, and Rocket force. It also gave Auros valuable information in how to fight major wars and survive total warfare. Plans were being made for Operation Freedom Sword II against the rogue nation but the nation collapsed before the operation could be carried out. Second Great Boom Not long after the end of Freedom Sword, Auros received foreign aid from generous members of Polaris. These funds helped spur the Second Great Boom. During the boom, Auros was able to repair its war-torn infrastructure and increase its technological growth. These achievements resulted in the population being at its happiest ever in the history of Auros. Preparations for War With alliance relations tense, the people of Auros began to prepare for war. They saved any valuable resources they had and collected large amounts of money so they could purchase necessary war equipment. It took an entire month but when they were finished, they were ready for the dark times ahead. The Winter War As alliance tensions increased, it became apparent that Auros was going to experience it's first World War. The first nation for the AAF (Aurian Armed Forces) to attack was the nation of Lanka. The AAF suffered heavy casualties during the first few assaults but managed to destroy much infrastructure and technology of the nation.